


OC drabbles

by tourterellee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fucked Up, Gore, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Other, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourterellee/pseuds/tourterellee
Summary: Stories for my ocs that goes from 0-100,





	1. Chapter 1

Please read at your own risk, this isn't for people who have issues with reading of implied/not implied abuse, kidnapping, and impliments on gender phobia.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Foster, Foster, Foster, Foster!" The young girl jumped on her brothers bed, bouncing up and down with energy. There was a groan, her hands on his stomach as she patted at him, and his eyes adjusted to the light being on, he saw the grin on his sister's face and then closed his eyes again. He gently grabbed her arm, his sister Alic had landed on his leg, and was staring at the wall above him instead of his face, and she stopped bouncing on the bed. She didn't hurt him by jumping on top of him, but he didn't want her to have been bruised from it. Foster slowly sat up, hand still on his sister as he looked around their room, it was cold, the overhead light was on and giving light, Alic's bed was messily made and clothes for the day scattered over it. "Alic, is dad awake?" He asked, just loud enough for her to hear, his voice still groggy from being awaken. "Isn't home!" She chirped happily, and he smiled, getting his sister off of his leg before getting up and dragging her over to her bed, staring at the options she put out. 

He matched a pair of jeans to a shirt with a cat on it, both old clothes that Foster himself used to have as a kid, he put the clothes in her arms. "Go into the bathroom and change into this, okay?" He hummed, ruffling her hair gently, and she nodded. Alic took the clothes happily, thinking for a moment before walking to the open door out of muscle memory, pace slowing when she got to the doorframe, and she turned and walked down the small hallway. Foster sighed, and walked over to their closet, and picked out a light green shirt with fake gems on it for himself, not his favourite choices of shirts, but it was all he had. Knowing that his father would be home by the time school ends, he closed the door to the closet and got a knee length skirt from the dresser. "This is hell.." he whispered, closing the bedroom door he stripped his pajamas off, stretching once in undergarments. He heard the bathroom door click, knowing Alic just then got into the bathroom. He quickly put on his clothes, yanking at the skirt once putting it on, not liking the feeling nor way it moves. He put on his socks and rubbed his eyes again, and grabbed both of their backpacks that sat by the door. He opened the door and turned off the bedroom light before closing it behind them, and walked through the hallway into the kitchen. The apartment was one bedroom, but the office was made into Foster's and Alic's bedroom, the other bedroom belonged to their dad, or Alic's uncle. The hallway connected the two bedrooms to a bathroom, and the kitchen and merged living room. He walked over to the fridge, opening it to find food for them to eat, but didn't find anything. There was no milk for them to have cereal, and nothing to put in the toaster. He sighed and slammed the door shut, leaning against the counter as he placed their backpacks down. He'll have to give some of his money to Alic when she gets on her bus to get something in the cafeteria, knowing that his father will get angry about it later. They were also out of their medicine that helps calm their seizures, and it worried him, knowing that Alic's were much worse than his ever were. He grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and filled them with water from the sink, and walked to the table, putting turn down. Alic was still dressing herself, so he walked to the opening to the hallway and made it to the bathroom, loudly knocking on the door. 

"Alicsadria! Hurry up!" He heard a small grunting sound, knowing she was struggling with something as she put it on. "I'm trying!" She replied, just as loud for him to hear. The door then unlocked and swung inwards, Foster looked down to see Alic dressed properly, she was fumbling with putting in her hearing aid. Foster moved past her and walked to the counter, taking the brush he looked in the mirror, and started to detangle his long brown hair. He sighed as looked at himself, this wasn't his ideal look. He saw Alic besides him through the mirror, knowing she wanted help with her hair too. He put down the brush and grabbed a hair band, putting it up into a low bun, and turned his attention back to Alic. Bending down he grabbed the brush, gently pulling it through her blonde hair, she let out a happy hum as he did so, her hair just as curly as his was. "You have so much hair.." Foster laughed, Alic turning her head with a lopsided smile at him, although she wore a hearing aid she couldn't always hear him, so he still had to speak loud enough, and although she was blind, she always tried to meet his face, usually that ended up with her looking at his chest or above his head. After helping her with her hair, Foster brought her into the kitchen, and they silently took their medicine and put their shoes on. Foster knew Alic was hungry, but he couldn't do anything about that yet, and felt terrible. The siblings left the apartment soon after they finished and put their cups in the washer, Foster leading Alic by the hand down the road. Alic was the only kid at her stop, and Foster always ended up staying with her until it came, sometimes resulting in him missing his own bus. Their apartment complex didn't have any kids their age, and the part of town they were in only had small shops around, it was a rather small town in Ohio that didn't have much of a residence. As they walked down, a car was coming down the road, and slowed down as it reached them. Foster held his sister's hand even tighter, looking back at the car suspiciously, like always, nobody was at the block for the bus stop. He gulped, Alic couldn't tell what was going on, but she moved closer to Foster, it was also freezing out. "Hey!" The window of the small car was rolled down, and he slowly stopped in his tracks, not knowing how dangerous this all was. He looked to the car, it was a young adult male, he recognized the man to have worked at the hospital in the city. Alic and Foster both have been rushed there multiple times before, and tried to remember if they were a pediatrician or trauma surgeon, he couldn't remember. "You two go to that his stop down there, right?" They asked as they slowed down, Foster slowly nodded, still suspicious. "Well, you just missed it, girls!" He cringed, his nose flaring and he took in a deep breath. It was very possible that they did miss the bus, but he couldn't have been sure. He looked down to the stops curb and sighed. "So? How do you know?" Foster replied, adjusting his backpack uncomfortably. The man had brown eyes and black hair, and a calming smile, reminding Foster of a smile his mother had. "It just passed down the road, how about I give you two a lift?" They asked, Alic tugged at Fosters hand, asking why they stopped moving. "The school isn't far.. I can walk my sister there." He replied, although the offer was very appealing. It was soon to snow, and it was 26° degrees out, they both had no boots or jackets on either, both of the siblings frozen. "I don't feel comfortable with you both out here, it's so cold out! It's no problem, like you said, the schools not too far." Foster looked down at Alic, and with wanting to help her, he nodded in response. The man stepped out of the car, he walked to the back door and opened it for them both, there was a car seat on the other side, and he ushered the two in. Foster helped Alic in first, getting her into the car seat was slightly hard as she kept moving around, but he eventually got her buckled up, and then himself. The passenger side door closed when he put on his own buckle, the man closed it for him.

Foster took Alic's hands, she was confused but didn't say anything. She was perfect with not making a sound, and she held Foster's hand with a gentle hold, her legs kicking the seat in front of her. The man got back into the car, and the sounds of all of the locks startled him, he looked in front of him to the man, curious, and he started to drive. They passed the bus stop, turning the corner that the bus usually comes down from. Foster looked ahead, the car was an eery silent, and he watched as the bus went right past them. "H-Hey! That's our bus, I thought.. I thought you s-" the man chuckled, Foster tightened his hold. "I know." They replied, Foster went to undo his seatbelt. "Let us out!" He cried, he wasn't able to get it off. 

"No. You are kind of a stupid kid, Fauna Hitos."


	2. Catori (v2) Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cannabalism

It was twelve forty-seven am and it was clear outside, there was no rain or wind or clouds in the dark blue sky. Inside the tiny apartment in the outskirts of a small Ohio town, someone sat at their desk, looking above their laptop and through the window. Their stomach is rumbling and they can feel themselves not wanting their usual meal, they know because it's a crave that they don't get too often. The pit of their stomach is aching for attention, calling for meat. With an unsatisfied groan, they pull themselves from the office chair and look to the body mirror hanging on their door, they sported a black tank top and gym shorts and shrugged as they slipped on red converse, hopping from one leg to the other to keep balance. As their shoes are placed on, they drag their feet to the door, opening it and trudging down the silent, dark hallway. The blue wallpaper was dusty and had stains of blood and liquid matters, it smelled of rot, but they didn't mind, they were used to these conditions after only the short three months. They started to chew on their upper lip as they felt their esophagus start to contract and pulse from the hunger. They could hear their own heartbeat, they entered the black kitchen and opened the fridge door, there was no meat.  
There was only sodas and cheese in the fridge with a loaf of whole-wheat bread. “Fuck..” They whimpered, closing their eyes as they leaned on the cool door. 'I have to.’ They thought, 'I have to before I lose control... There are homeless people behind the building..’ they nodded alone. They walked to the door which was across from the kitchen and slowly took their keys from the hook and unlocked the door. The sound of the door creaking was nothing compared to the sound of their stomach bubbling, furious. 'Are you really going to? How could you?’ a voice whispered, a child's voice in their head, but didn't stop them from looking both ways in the hallway. “You would do the same..” They shudder and lock the door quickly with their key, and proceeded to walk down the hall, pushing open the metal door to the staircase. The staircase smelled like weed and piss as they ran down the metal stairs, loud thuds being echoed. They got down one flight, they let out another whimper of pain, once they hit the bottom floor their legs gave out from underneath them. They fell to the ground and looked around in confusion. “Shit..” Their knee was banged up, they would bleed for hours. They pulled themselves to their feet slowly and rubbed their knees as they used the emergency door to get outside.   
It wasn't cold outside, it was humid and muggy. They walked slowly along the broken brick building, their fingers touching the ridges between the work. It smelled of shit and piss, but it didn't make them gag, not anymore. They turned the corner, a street lamp flickering by a garbage can. They saw only one person tonight, an older male who was passed out, mouth open and wheezing. Their jaw detached of pure excitement, their heart fluttered in beats and their breathing hitched. Quiet as a cat they walked over slowly, he was against the brick apartments. They forced themselves on the man's legs, their hand covering his mouth. With the added pressure to his legs, the man woke up in a startle, letting out muffled words.   
The purple haired adult smiled, tilting their head as they placed another hand on his shoulder, gripping around his arm. “Hi, love... I just can't..help myself.” They smirked, shoving their fingers in his mouth as they ripped the arm from his socket, the flesh ripping and forcing itself to come apart from his body. The man was screaming, but they were happy. 

They got their meal. They are satisfied. For now.


End file.
